


Mississippi Machiavelli

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015), The Bunker - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Caretaking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Politics, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: For over a decade news reporter Virginia Abernathy helped Teddy Redbones by giving him dirt on his opponents whenever he hit the campaign trail. But during this election cycle, Virginia finds herself worried when she notices Teddy fraying around the edges.
Relationships: Teddy Redbones/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Mississippi Machiavelli

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous

Smoothing over her television coif, Virginia stretched out her jaw, giving her body a light shake as she redoubled her grip on the microphone. Though speaking to a camera, smile plastered and disposition cheery, was old hat at this point, days like this contained their share of additional pressure.

As Virginia delivered the last update on the pending debate, a familiar figure hovered in her peripheral. Pacing anxiously, large hand at his hips, Teddy Redbones’ glinting cobalt eyes darted to her every few seconds, doing what he could to remain inconspicuous in his pink, teal, and black windbreaker among the gathered press.

After more than a decade knowing one another, Virginia expected Teddy’s tall form to materialize virtually anytime her reports coincided with one of his campaigns. 

At first, painfully green and desperately nervous, when Teddy approached her, Virginia was more than a little intimidated. Even back then his legendary reputation preceded him. Mississippi Machiavelli. Undefeated. 

And, of course, there were the not-so-secret whispers about his character. Loose cannon. Crazed. Power mad. But when he quite literally bumped into Virginia, Teddy didn’t fit the image she previously conjured.

“Oops, sorry there, young lady.” Stepping aside, Teddy smoothed over his tie, eyes on the stage of that year’s Democratic National Convention as they set up.

Shaking her head, Virginia smiled. “No bother, thank you.”

Teddy’s dark blue eyes narrowed, looking down at her from his tall perspective. “Now, where’s that accent from?”

Aware of their commonality, Virginia held up her palms in defeat. “Mississippi…Jackson.”

“Thought so.” Crossing his arms, Teddy smirked in satisfaction, nodding. “But it sounded a bit…” Holding a large hand up, Teddy twisted an invisible knob. “Strange. You born elsewhere or somethin’?”

“Oh, um, nope…” Virginia teetered her head. “Just...trying to get rid of it. You know, for…” Lifting her press badge, she pointed at the cameras and shrugged.

“Aw, horseshit.” Teddy flailed an arm dismissively, shaking his head. “Miss…” Leaning in, he narrowed his sapphire gaze at her badge. “Virginia Abernathy. Don’t you dare…” Pointing a finger close to her face, Teddy bent down, expression serious. “Change a thing for them.” Flinging his fingers in the direction of the camera, Teddy scoffed. “You be proud of your roots, now. You hear?”

As it turned out Teddy’s advice, albeit just a hair short of shouted in her face, turned out to be solid. Virginia refused the network’s push to dampen her accent (along with their ridiculous insistence later on that she dye her hair blonde instead of its natural red) and soon her twang became Virginia’s signature, establishing a comforting amiability which she subtly leaned into with a smattering of folksy phrases, especially when her southern charm worked to her advantage during sweep’s week.

Over time, though she and Teddy weren’t what one would call friends (Virginia suspected he may not have any) they developed an understanding. The first time he sidled up to her, pink lips pursed and fingers rattling over his thick thigh before gesturing for her to follow him to the back wall at a preliminary debate, Virginia couldn’t imagine what Teddy wanted.

“So, um...Miss Virginia…” Lowering his voice conspiratorially, Teddy scratched the side of his elegant nose, hunkering down to her height. “You, uh...you heard anything about Evans?”

Blinking, Virginia looked from Teddy toward the man in question, Stuart Evans, the opponent to Teddy’s candidate Robert Sanders, who at that moment was glad handing with a frightfully large smile. “What do you mean?”

“Well, um…” Drawl soft, Teddy tipped his head from side to side. “Any dirt? I...I need somethin’ on him. You…” Studying her, Teddy raised a broad shoulder. “You’re a smart young lady. Thought you might know somethin’ useful, yeah?”

“Oh!” Pulling her head back, Virginia blurted out the first thing that came to mind, Teddy’s persistent, broad presence making her forget her filter. “Well, he pinched my ass after our last interview.”

A crooked, goofy grin blossomed over Teddy’s face and his prominent eyebrows shot up. “Good girl.” Patting her elbow, Teddy jogged away on his lengthy stems before Virginia could process what happened. When Sanders took the stage, tossing out accusations of lechery against Evans, Virginia’s mouth hung in horror at the ramifications surrounding her lack of tact.

That is, until a story broke a week later than Evans did indeed prey on a number of his female staffers and, were word not spread at the debate, the first woman wouldn’t have felt comfortable enough to come forward. 

And so, Teddy came to her again. And again. Eventually Virginia started keeping her ears open, internally filing away information for their next encounter. It was shocking how open many became around a pretty woman whom they often disregarded as ditzy (and Virginia, perhaps, encouraged that impression when advantageous to do so) and the secrets she amassed concerning some of the most powerful men in the country were, frankly, horrifying.

Virginia was unsure why she trusted Teddy. Perhaps it was his manner. Though not what one would call southern gentility, per se, they sank into a rhythm together all the same. And, as ashamed as she would be to admit it, Virginia glowed at his praise. Each time those exacting blue eyes tethered to hers, pink lips pouted in approval as his deep voice uttered, “Good girl,” Virginia felt a flush of pride, followed immediately by a cringe of silliness that she allowed a simple two syllables from a man she crossed paths with at most a dozen times a year get to her with such heady significance.

And there was also something about Teddy’s greeting, “Why hello, Miss Virginia, how are we today?” she found oddly disarming. In a corner of her brain, Virginia figured Teddy was playing her, that he marked Virginia from the start as needy, anxious to make a name for herself in the cutthroat world of politics. But she never asked Teddy for help with her career. And yet, Teddy offered freely. Virginia got first dibs on interviews not only with him, but with everyone in his camp and any politico with whom he rubbed elbows. And, unlike Teddy’s other television appearances, which ranged anywhere from a miffed, stern Teddy biting off monosyllabic responses to roaring, volcanic tirades; he sat politely across from her and answered Virginia’s questions respectfully. Though, of course, Teddy’s boundless passion did eke out when they struck upon a topic that got him hot under the collar.

But this election cycle something was...different about Teddy. As the cameras cut, Virginia walked over to him and Teddy’s dark blue eyes carried a haunting shadow, his skin bearing a gray tinge. 

“Hey…” Not looking directly at her, Teddy’s gaze ping ponged around the room as he rubbed a wide palm over his pink lips. “So what do you have for me, now?”

Virginia didn’t want to admit how much she missed Teddy’s typically warm greeting. “Oh, well, um…” Twisting her mouth, she shrugged. “Conway is pretty clean. Haven’t heard anything, really.”

Teddy’s eyes did fall on her then, blue chips of ice in his harried face. “What?” Voice a whip crack, Teddy’s nose flared and he perched his big hands on his hips. “Don’t tell me you got nothin’ for me now, Virginia…”

“Teddy, I…” Aghast at the severity of his expression, Virginia held up her palms. “I...there’s nothing to tell. Conway is squeaky. A choir boy.”

“No.” Whispering hoarsely, Teddy shook his head as if he didn’t want to believe it, swallowing. “No, no, no, no, no!” Fist hitting the wall beside them, Virginia jumped. “Don’t tell me that, damn it, Virginia! Come on, now!”

Virginia took a step back, swallowing. “I...I don’t know what you want from me…”

“I want you to do your fuckin’ job.” Snarling at her through gritted teeth, Teddy’s tone was slathered in disgust as the muscle in his sculpted jaw flashed in warning.

Heat rising to her face, Virginia balled her hands, emerald eyes unwavering. “My job…” Voice dry, Virginia’s curvaceous lip curled as she took in Teddy’s feral expression. “Is reporting the news. All these years I’ve helped you…” Making a wide gesture with her arm, Virginia shook her head. “That was a courtesy.” Mouth settling into a flat line, she tipped up her chin. “And it can stop at any time.”

Beginning with his twitching left eye, an earthquake of fury erupted over Teddy’s face, pink lips quivering before he tossed up his hands with a scoff, twisting on a heel and storming away. 

Virginia watched him go, breathing hard. Taking her seat, as she watched the debate Virginia peeked over at Teddy from time to time, despite her aggravation. Usually Teddy spent every speech of his candidates staring straight ahead, mouthing along with their words. Virginia found the habit endearing as, firstly she wasn’t sure Teddy was entirely aware of this idiosyncrasy in himself, and secondly, the idea that he poured over the text with such intensity that it was chiseled onto his brain forever was almost...sweet.

But today Teddy flitted around like a discontented bee, alighting all around the hall, snarling rather than buzzing as he only half focused on the proceedings.

Observing his candidate, Virginia found at least a kernel of reason for Teddy’s wrath. A cold fish if there ever was one, Midsen felt flat on every question, Conway plowing over him effortlessly and for the first time, Virginia questioned the likelihood of Teddy’s success.

After applause broke out and Virginia stood to join the milling throng, she caught sight of Teddy’s face. Sapphire eyes glassy and pink lips quivering, he shook his head, covering his face before lacing his way through the side door. Virginia swallowed hard. The idea of Teddy Redbones, cunningly cutthroat and a political powerhouse, crying, was...weird. And as she climbed into her car, considering the fragile few days remaining until the election, a layer of acrid worry coated Virginia’s stomach.

***

Teddy thought that bottle was half full. Smirking, Teddy supposed it was appropriate as he tipped the last of the bourbon into his cut glass tumbler that the bottle in his life was not half empty, but bereft entirely. 

The amber liquid no longer stung as Teddy tossed it back. Failure. And not merely a handful of votes in one or two districts, but a landslide. Teddy turned off the TV. He figured it was masochism at this point to listen to Conway’s victory repeated. 

Dark blue eyes falling on the bottle of pills, Teddy sighed. Taking a third would be reckless. He knew that. But at the same time, his typical two, even losing count of the bourbons he tossed back with them, weren’t granting him much sleep lately. Teddy shook the pills, swirling the liquid in his glass with a sigh.

***

“Oh no…” Virginia stared at the TV, mouth falling open. Conway held his hands aloft before launching into his acceptance speech. Glancing at the clock, after taking an excessively long time to count the votes it was after eleven. Though perhaps it wasn’t her place, Virginia’s concern for Teddy gnawed at her brain. The idea that he, a paragon of triumph, fell short, after decades riding high, made her nervous, particularly considering their last interaction.

Virginia wanted to call, see if he was alright, but since Teddy’s move to the new house last year she only possessed his office number. Biting her lip, Virginia considered. She did, however, know his address. On one occasion the previous Spring she met Teddy and his former candidate for a lowkey interview designed to make the man appear more approachable as polls suggested voters found him distant and uptight, Teddy slyly dressing his own living room up to appear cozy and understated.

Sighing, Virginia gave in, scooping up her purse before checking her hair and teeth in the hall mirror and heading out to her car.

Virginia knocked timidly on Teddy’s door, thankful for the light in the living room, knowing at least she wasn’t waking him up. A couple of minutes passed before the sounds of shuffling within floated to her, soon followed by the twisting knob.

“Miss Virginia?” Clad in a white undershirt and gray sweatpants, Teddy leaned forward, cobalt eyes apparently struggling to focus on her. “What’re you doing here, now?”

“Hey Teddy…” Taking in his tall, wavering form, Virginia swallowed. “I just...wanted to see how you’re doing…”

“Oh, well…” Teddy scrunched a large hand through his gray hair, offering a half smile. “Been better, I suppose. But, you know…” Lids falling shut for a moment, Teddy gripped the door knob tightly, head swimming.

Virginia took a step inside. “Teddy?” Apprehensively touching his arm, he blinked, gaze unable to catch her face. “Are you alright?”

“Yessum, I just…” Nodding, Teddy found that was a mistake and swallowed, inhaling slowly. “I’m afraid I’ve just had too much to drink, now…”

Kicking off her shoes, Virginia looped his arm over her shoulder before closing the door. “Okay, just...come on.” Virginia walked Teddy step by step toward the staircase, pausing when she spotted the bottle of pills resting near a coffee filter filled with pretzels. Reaching out with her free hand, she snapped them up and examined the label. “Teddy, you didn’t…” Virginia shook her head. “You didn’t take any of these, did you? It says not to drink with them.”

“Aw, I do all the time…” Even in his advanced inebriation Teddy gleaned the horrified look on Virginia’s face. Head falling, he cast his eyes away. “Sorry, Miss Virginia…”

Virginia cleared her throat, gripping around Teddy’s love handle. “Let’s just...let’s get you to bed, alright?”

Getting Teddy up the steps was challenging, his broad, unstable frame bracing itself between her and the railing as they made their ascent at a snail’s pace. “Alright, um…” Virginia flicked on the hall light when they reached the landing. “Which way is your room?”

Teddy pointed to the second door on the left and Virginia shuffled them forward, turning on his light before carefully depositing him in bed. “Alright…” Tugging back the blanket, she encouraged Teddy to put his legs under and patted his shoulder. “I’m just going to go get you some water. I’ll be right back. Do you want anything else?”

“Virginia…” Teddy took her hand, eyes shut tight as he commanded air intentionally through his nose. “You don’t have to do this…”

“It’s fine.” Shaking her head, Virginia went back downstairs, returning with a glass of water to find Teddy, eyes wandering the ceiling and breath shallow. “Alright, Teddy?” She touched his arm and he looked up at her, although crookedly. “I have water for you right here. If you want it.”

“Mmhmm…” Teddy nodded, shifting under the blanket, Adam's apple bobbing. “Thank you, Virginia.”

Virginia studied him, her mind spinning a horrorshow of possibilities as she considered Teddy’s age, the alcohol, the pills. Turning off the light, Virginia quietly crept around to the other side of the bed, shucking off her jeans, grateful the darkness hid her pink cheeks as she hastily reached beneath her t-shirt to unclasp her bra and cast it aside.

Awash in delirium, Teddy blinked when the mattress shifted beside him and Virginia slid under the blanket. “What’re you…” Wondering if perhaps he was dreaming, though Teddy didn’t particularly like to admit how often Virginia starred in his nightly visions, he furrowed his dark eyebrows. “What’re you doing, Virginia?”

“I…” Voice small, Virginia scooted closer. “I just need to make sure you’re gonna be alright.”

Exhaling, Teddy shook his face into the pillow. “No, it’s...it’s like you said…” Voice hardly a whisper, Teddy’s sapphire eyes met hers for half a moment in the moonlight. “Not your job.” Virginia stared at him and Teddy tucked his chin away. “I’m sorry, I…” Inhaling patiently, Teddy held onto the pillow, hoping it would ground the spinning room. “I didn’t treat you right that day, Miss Virginia.” Words slipping away, Teddy nestled down a little. “I just...you…” Muttering apparently to himself, Teddy sighed. “Just an old man making a fool of himself in front of a beautiful girl. Yeah...”

Virginia silently took Teddy’s wrist, turning herself around and tucking into the long line of his body. Stirring, Teddy’s eyes repeatedly closed as he tried to look at her curiously. Virginia interlaced their fingers, drawing Teddy’s large hand up to her chest. 

“You shouldn’t be here…” Teddy whispered, arm tightening about her slightly. “Should be...should be at home with your young man, now.”

Scarlet head shaking in front of him, Virginia’s voice was almost impossibly small. “I don’t have anyone, Teddy.”

Sighing, unconsciousness threatened to close in on him. “Still, you...this…” The distance between his thoughts grew along with his words. “You...don’t want...this…”

Before the darkness descended, Teddy thought he heard a tiny, timid voice whisper. “What if I do?”

***

It didn’t matter what he imbibed or how late he kept himself up the night previous, Teddy snorted himself awake at 4:30 a.m. on the dot whether he liked it or not. Blinking the gumminess from his eyes, Teddy gasped when he noticed the other body beside him, yanking his arm back from Virginia’s slumbering form as if burned, retracting with such force that he nearly tumbled himself backwards out of bed.

More alert than he would’ve thought possible given the liquor and meds, Teddy got up, staring down at Virginia dumbfounded. Evening before hazy, Teddy decided whatever happened he couldn’t stand there gawking at Virginia in her panties and hurriedly covered her with the blanket. Teddy grabbed his wire-rimmed reading glasses from the bedside stand, spotting the glass of water and downing it gratefully as he padded downstairs.

Setting the coffee to boil, Teddy tried to corral his memories. Teddy didn’t recall asking Virginia to come over, though now that he pondered, the flutter of joy upon seeing her standing on his step when he opened the door returned.

Teddy remembered her face looking sad, scared. That made him incredibly nervous. Though she appeared to be sleeping peacefully upstairs, and Teddy didn’t think he was the type, he supposed a lot of people were different under the influence. What if…

Tossing back his coffee scalding hot, Teddy winced. All these years of Virginia’s generosity and, of course, he fucked it up. Yelled at her. For no damn reason.

Well, that wasn’t precisely true. There were a lot of reasons, though none of them good. Teddy yelled because every trick in his book fell short that year. Teddy yelled because he spent the last week hoping, praying, that Virginia would come through for him like so many times before. Teddy yelled because it was easy.

Easy to pretend she was the one who was a disappointment and not himself. Easy to ignore the fact that without her countless contributions over the years, this wouldn’t have been Teddy’s first time facing the firing squad. Easier to spout bile instead of saying all the other things he wanted to Virginia.

Teddy wanted to tell her how proud he was, that she persisted despite the myriad of bullshit entrenching their profession, rising to the top with authenticity and grace. Teddy wanted to tell Virginia how much he looked forward to their times together, how he sometimes scheduled interviews when he truly didn’t have much to say, simply to be around someone who didn’t freeze up, cringe, sneer when he entered a room. Teddy wanted to tell Virginia how brilliant, beautiful, and amusing he found her each and every time they collided. Teddy wanted to tell Virginia...

But Teddy knew better than to inflict himself on a gorgeous, young reporter with a lifetime of opportunity ahead. Teddy crafted a workaholic’s lonely existence and he resigned himself to the side effects. Cold sheets, colder showers, and reminding himself again and again that Virginia’s presence in his life was nothing more than a well-polished southern girl treating him kindly.

On his third cup of coffee, when Teddy heard the creak of the stairs two hours later he straightened his newspaper, falsely focused through the lenses of his reading glasses.

Virginia came around the corner into the kitchen, eyeing Teddy apprehensively as he sat at the table. “Good morning…”

“Morning.” Voice flat, Teddy stared at the paper, moving his head from side to side as if reading, though not absorbing a single word.

Hand rubbing her opposite elbow, Virginia approached. “How...how are you doing?”

“Oh, just fine.” Nodding, Teddy flapped the pages a little.

Quiet, Virginia looked out the window before returning to Teddy’s apparently engrossed form. “Are...are you sure? I…” Stepping forward, she placed a hand on the table. “Teddy, I’m worried about you…”

“Yup.” Teddy answered altogether too cheerily, holding his coffee cup aloft. “See? Just fine.”

Virginia bit her lip. “But Teddy...last night…”

“Yeah, about that, uh…” Clearing his throat, Teddy lowered the paper. Head turning to Virginia, he found he couldn’t lift his eyes to look at her. “I didn’t…” Fingers crinkling in the paper, Teddy gritted his teeth and the muscle in his jaw popped. “I didn’t...touch you wrong or...or anything like that, did I?” Meeting Virginia’s emerald gaze, Teddy’s voice broke. “Because Virginia, if I did, I’ll never forgive myself…”

Virginia shook her head. “No. No, nothing like that.”

Sighing, Teddy nodded. “Alright then…”

Teddy resumed his reading and Virginia shifted her weight from side to side next to him. A delicate hand fell on his broad shoulder. “Teddy…” Speaking softly, Virginia plucked at the fabric of his t-shirt. “You can touch me if you want to…”

Teddy froze. Nose flaring, he blinked rapidly. “You, um…” Voice tremulous, Teddy shook out the paper and cleared his throat. “You...you shouldn’t joke like that with an old man, Miss Virginia. Not good for my heart.” Teddy tried to chuckle, to keep his tone light, but as he spoke his pulse raced and his fists clenched in the pages.

Virginia combed through Teddy’s gray hair, fingers smoothing over his bald spot. Turning to her, Teddy searched her face for the joke, the twist, but found none.

“I mean it…” She murmured, cupping Teddy’s strong jaw before she bent down. 

Capturing his pink lips, Teddy held against her pressure, pulling away with a shake of his head as he covered Virginia’s hand with his own. “That’s...that’s mighty kind of you, Miss Virginia.” Teddy took her palm from his face, forcing a smile and patting her hand. “But, you don’t have to do that. I know you…” Swallowing, Teddy knew he should let her hand go, but couldn’t bring himself to part from her quite yet. “I know you feel sorry for me, and all, but, um…” Looking to the floor, Teddy blinked. “That...don’t do that to yourself on my account, now.”

Shaking her head, Virginia’s voice urged. “Teddy, no…” Virginia took his face in both hands, forcing his sapphire eyes to her own. “I want you.”

Fusing to his lips, Teddy let out an inadvertent sigh as Virginia opened his mouth, her tongue inching forward to twirl with his own as she tossed a leg over his lap. Strong arms encasing her, Teddy hastily cast his glasses onto the table, drawing Virginia close and burying a large hand in her mass of auburn waves.

Breaking away, Teddy shook his head. “Virginia, you...this…”

“Oh just shut up, for once!” Virginia claimed his mouth again, rolling her hips forward and trickling her fingers through Teddy’s gray hair and over his expansive shoulders, down his wide back until she snuck up his t-shirt. 

Sinking into her addictive warmth, Teddy licked into Virginia’s mouth as she undulated on his thighs. “Teddy…” Parting, Virginia touched a kiss to the joint of his sturdy jaw. “Take me upstairs…”

“Well, Miss Virginia, if...” Teddy nodded, patting her thigh. “If you’re certain, then...”

Standing, Virginia held out her hand with a smile. Teddy followed her upstairs, pulse increasing with every step before they entered his bedroom and Virginia turned. Draping her arms over the shelf of his shoulders, her fingers played with the silver tendrils at the base of his neck.

“Teddy…” Taking half a step back, Virginia peeled away her shirt in the hopes it would encourage him. “I…” Virginia hadn’t been with anyone in quite some time, though she suspected, not quite as long as Teddy, and she wasn’t used to being bold. “I...want you to fuck me.”

Sharply inhaling, Teddy soaked in the image of Virginia before him in her black bra, fingers unbuttoning her jeans. “Right, well…” Teddy nodded slowly. “If...if you’re sure, Miss Virginia, I…” She lowered her pants to the floor and Teddy’s nose flared, swallowing at her shapely legs. “I can’t say I object to that, now.”

“Good.” Virginia smiled, approaching and knitting their lips together. Hoisting Teddy’s shirt overhead, Virginia was pleasantly surprised to discover him in great shape for a man his age, solid chest, strong arms, and an endearing little belly that she couldn’t help but rub after her fingers danced through his chest hair.

Hands encircling his love handles, Virginia walked backwards until her knees hit the mattress, sliding on and flinging her bra away before Teddy discarded his sweatpants and climbed in to join her.

Virginia encouraged Teddy on top of her, linking their lips and opening her legs beneath him. Hands moving over her hips in trepidation, Teddy laced their tongues together. But it wasn’t until Virginia made a concentrated effort, rolling her body, emitting erotic hums, clutching at his hair, his arms, his back as she hooked a leg around Teddy’s waist, that a change came over Teddy.

Cock unfurling, Teddy whipped himself into a frenzy. Similar to when Virginia witnessed him flying into a rage so many times before, she had to admit she found the bedroom version far more enjoyable.

Teddy vigorously ground his hips down, seeking the addictive heat between Virginia’s thighs as he twisted a fist in her scarlet tresses and his huge hand pawed roughly at her breast. “Mmm...Virginia.”

Rocking her pelvis against him, Virginia’s panties soaked as she tried to keep up with Teddy’s lips, their pattern feverish as he moved from her mouth, to her neck, to her breasts, kissing, licking, and biting before before he rose, shaking his head and combing back Virginia’s hair with a sigh of discontent.

“Miss Virginia…” Embers sparking behind his wide cobalt eyes, Teddy hissed through his rounded teeth as he traced her lower lip. “You…” Lengthy fingers etching over her eyebrows, her cheekbones, a slow smirk speak over Teddy’s wide mouth. “You always did do such a good job of…” Teddy tilted her head to the side, sultry drawl low as he murmured against her ear. “Taking directions…” 

Rutting forward, Virginia eagerly sought friction against her clit through the fabric of their underwear. “Yes…” Virginia nodded, fingers digging into Teddy’s broad back. “You...you can boss me around…” Foot rubbing over the back of his carved calve, Virginia swallowed. “If you want.”

A deep, rumbling chuckle reverberated from Teddy’s chest through to her spine as he took Virginia by the chin. “Now that’s what I like to hear…” Dipping down, Teddy kept his stormy blue eyes open as he touched a soft kiss to her lips. “Good girl.”

Sitting back on his heels, Teddy hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties. “I’ve been waitin’ for this a long while, now.” Prominent eyebrows dancing, Teddy grinned. “Gonna take my time…” Inching the fabric away, Teddy threw them to the floor before his wide palms glided up her legs. “Treat you right, Miss Virginia.”

“Me too.” Virginia swallowed, nodding as his hands paused at her hips. “I...I’ve wanted this for a while, I mean.”

Expressive eyebrow ticking up, Teddy smirked. “You don’t say?” Fingers tenderly petting over her labia, Teddy stuck out his lower lip and nodded in faux consideration. “Hmm...how about that? Well, why don’t you…” Etching down her slit, Teddy sighed contentedly at the gathering dew. “Tell me all about it, now, yeah?”

“I…” Virginia tried to drive her hips forward in an attempt at direct contact, but Teddy easily maintained the distance, continuing to tantalizingly tease. “I...thought about fucking you.”

Frowning, Teddy shook his head and the pressure between her thighs lessened. “Oh you can do better than that, honey.” Teddy folded forward, considerable erection bumping her hip as he whispered against Virginia’s mouth. “Be more specific…”

Opening her, Teddy began circling her clit with aching slowness as he peered down at Virginia, deep blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “I, um…” Teddy’s touch making it difficult to form thought, Virginia blinked and swallowed. “I...I like to think about you fucking me really hard.”

“Mmm…” Rewarding her with two fingers swiping over her sopping clit, Teddy nodded before resuming his careful circuit. “That sounds like a good ole time, if I do say so myself.” Gyrating against her hip bone, Teddy let out a low moan. “Fuckin’ this pretty pussy hard…” Teddy plunged inside of her for a moment, thumb rubbing over Virginia’s clit and she gasped. “Makin’ you scream bloody murder.”

Teddy withdrew and Virginia mewled in discontent. “What else?”

“I…” Planting her heels in the mattress, Virginia’s hips rose, but Teddy’s elbow pulled back for every inch. “I think about sucking you. Fuck!”

Teddy licked his lips, two fingers penetrating deep inside and curling up, molding against her and rotating his large frame as he spun his thumb. “Mmm...gotta say, Miss Virginia.” Smile evident in his voice, Teddy kissed her neck as he provoked a high, stuttered moan from her depths. “Thought about that one once or twice, myself.”

“ _ Yes! Yes!”  _ Nodding exuberantly, Virginia turned into him, kissing any part of Teddy’s face she could reach as her thighs wove in and out. “ _ Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” _

Stilling, Teddy retracted his hand, sucking the fingers into his mouth lasciviously as Virginia let out an indignant cry. “Mmm…you taste damn fine, girl.”

“ _ Teddy, please!”  _ Virginia wiggled, face screwed up in needful lust. “ _ Please!” _

Teddy chuckled, backs of his knuckles drawing over the lips of her pussy. “Damn, I love you beggin’ me somethin’ fierce, honey. So…” Spreading her open, Teddy trickled thoughtfully through Virginia’s slickness. “You think about me eatin’ this pussy? Yeah?” Teddy traced his nose down the side of her face, exhaling audibly. “Because I guaran-damn-tee you I spent an age dreamin’ about my face between these thighs, Miss Virginia.”

“ _ Yes!”  _ Virginia gasped, writhing untamed beneath him. “ _ Yes, Teddy! Please!” _

With a low, mischievous chuckle, Teddy descended her body, blue eyes glinting wickedly as his sizable hands cascaded and his pink lips followed. Slotting himself between Virginia’s legs, Teddy brushed a soft kiss to her inner thigh, only to snap forward, shark like, and sink his rounded teeth in until she chirped with delight.

Teddy licked Virginia open with a passion, clamping his wide palms over her hips and shoving his sharp jaw forward with a hungry moan.

“ _ Oh Teddy! That’s...that’s _ …” Fingers fisting in his gray hair, Virginia polished over Teddy’s bald spot as his tongue, usually so preoccupied with shouting its way over his thick accent, vigorously lapped at her swollen clit until her legs rattled across the sheets. 

“ _ Teddy! Fuck! Yes! Don’t stop!” _ Thighs squeezing his head, Virginia shamelessly humped Teddy’s chiseled features as swirled and flicked voraciously. Quaking uncontrollably, when Virginia blinked herself back to reality, she glanced between her legs and the sight greeting her somehow, if possible, spurred Virginia further.

Teddy’s eyes possessed an almost manic glee, a late evening’s blue sky filled with the clouds of an oncoming storm, wide and unblinking as he soaked in the view of Virginia’s boundless ecstasy. Chuckling against her tender flesh as he noticed Virginia watching him, one of Teddy’s expressive eyebrows ticked up for half a second, tossing her a wink as if to say:  _ Brace yourself, now, darlin’. _

Hauling Virginia’s legs over his mountainous shoulders, Teddy devoured her with a ravenous furiosity, pink lips encasing her engorged clit and sucking until Virginia, shrieking as convulsions overtook her voluptuous figure for she-didn’t-know-which time, tried to thrash away from the overwhelming sensation.

Teddy popped up, smirk shiny and blue eyes glittering. “Had enough there, girl?” Nipping at Virginia’s hip, Teddy kneaded her skin and licked his lips. 

Panting, Virginia grabbed at Teddy’s forearm. “Teddy...fuck me.” Virginia swallowed, pulling him up. “Please, just...now.”

Teddy smiled, then his expression faltered. “Oh, um…” Tapping her knee, Teddy slumped back on his heels. “I’m sorry, Miss Virginia, but uh...I…” Shaking his head, Teddy tsked. “Well, I’m afraid I don’t have any condoms. You see, it’s been awhile and I, um, well…” Teddy raised a vast shoulder, sighing. “But that’s alright. I enjoyed makin’ you feel good well enough. Maybe another time, now.”

Bending down to give her a kiss, Teddy patted Virginia’s thigh, rolling away. Sturdy jaw highlighted as his teeth ground and his hand formed a fist, Teddy took a deep, steadying breath.

“Teddy…” Virginia smiled, cupping his cheek. “I’m on the pill, it’s fine. Come on.”

Corners of his lips turned down in appraisal, Teddy blinked. “Oh well, in that case…” Flipping on top of her with a growl, Virginia giggled. Teddy grasped both of her wrists, sliding them over her head and pinning them between one of his large hands. 

“Miss Virginia…” Clasping her chin, Teddy tilted her face from side to side, voice deep and syrupy. “How’d you get so beautiful, girl? Huh? Tell me that, now?” Fingers trickling down, Teddy massaged her breast along the way before taking his cock in hand. 

Swiping the wide head over the drenched folds of Virginia’s pussy, Teddy bit his lip. “Now, if I wanna go a tad…” Teddy touched his tongue to his teeth, eyebrows popping. “Hard. That gonna be a problem, Miss Virginia?”

“No.” Virginia grinned, shaking her head. “Fuck me hard, Teddy. Please.”

“Well alright, then.” Pink lips pouted, Teddy aligned himself with her entrance. “That’s what I like to hear, girl.”

Tilting his hips forward, Teddy pushed a wavering sigh out of Virginia as his massive cock stretched her open and her neck arched. “Mmm…” Teddy nodded in approval, eyes fluttering closed as he placed his thumb over her clit. “Damn, do you feel good, honey.”

Teddy swiveled inside, the hot grip of Virginia’s body enthralling as he thrummed over her clit and they developed a steady rhythm. “Mmm...that’s mighty nice, isn’t it, Miss Virginia?”

“Yes…” Virginia breathed, bearing against him as Teddy’s pelvis began pummeling forward with vigor. “Yes, so good, Teddy.”

Visage becoming bestial, Teddy nodded insistently down at her, speaking through gritted teeth. “Tell me.” Thick cock pounding ruthlessly, the mattress screeched beneath them and Teddy spun over Virginia’s clit. “Tell me you want it, girl.”

“ _ Yes!” _ Crying out, Virginia strained against her restricted wrists, planting her heels in the mattress and slamming her pelvis upward. “ _ Fuck, I love it! I love the way you fuck me! Don’t stop!” _

“ _Yeah!”_ Rising to a roar, Teddy came up on one knee, mercilessly nailing Virginia into the mattress. “You want this cock now, don’t you, girl? Huh? _Huh?”_ Hammering Virginia with a vengeance, spit flew from Teddy’s pink lips as he shouted, releasing his grip on her hands, only to yank a handful of her crimson hair and drag Virginia to his feral face. “ _You love gettin’ fucked hard, now, don’t you? Don’t you? DO_ _N’T LIE TO ME, NOW, GIRL!”_

“ _ Yes, Teddy! Yes!” _ Constricting violently around his barreling cock, Virginia’s eyes went white as she seized beneath him, nails clawing over his wide back as she screamed. 

Teddy waited half a moment until Virginia’s pussy relaxed into aftershocks around him before patting her cheek. “You with me there, Miss Virginia?” Blinking, Virginia’s chest heaved and she nodded. Lower lip jutting, Teddy bobbed his head. “Good, well…” Hips swerving slowly, Teddy gave her hair a gentle tug. “I’m gonna flip you over, now. Fuck you good and hard from behind, if you don’t mind.”

“Oh, sure…” Virginia started to get up, but before she registered what was happening, Teddy snuck his arms beneath her, Virginia’s stomach hitting the mattress like a pancake on a griddle before he hoisted her hips up into the air and cracked a wide palm over her ass with an impish chuckle.

“Mmm…” Thick cock penetrating her again, Teddy gave her round ass an appreciative squeeze. “There we go, now, yeah.” Fingers splayed over her lower back, the sounds of wet smacking flesh filled the room as Teddy clapped against her ass, head thrown back and breath ragged.

“ _ Oh Virginia _ …” Rocketing forward, eyes scrunched and sculpted jaw dangling, Teddy hauled Virginia’s hips over his begging cock, the pulsing of her warm pussy exquisitely intoxicating. “ _ Fuck! Fuck, girl. I’m gonna cum! Yeah! Fuck! Yeah! Yeah!”  _ Grunting as the motions of his pelvis became jerky and irregular, Teddy froze. Fingertips marking Virginia’s skin, Teddy shuddered forward with a tumbling groan, left eye twitching ceaselessly as his hot cum drained inside of her and he deflated.

“Oh...oh Virginia…” Rubbing over her sweaty back, Teddy swallowed, shaking his head. “So good…”

After a few calming breaths, Teddy pulled himself free, collapsing on the bed. Virginia nestled in beside him, fingers tickling through his damp gray hair as she draped a leg over his waist.

“Mmm…” Virginia wrapped her arm around Teddy’s little belly, squeezing. “That was great.”

Drawing invisible patterns over her creamy thigh, Teddy fell quiet for a moment. Examining Virginia’s green eyes, he swallowed. “So, um…” Hand stopping, Teddy’s mouth tightened. “So no regrets, then?”

“Nope.” Virginia polished his sharp cheekbone with her thumb, smiling. “None. And I…” Biting her lip, Virginia booped Teddy’s patrician nose and he chuckled. “I hope you’ll want to do it again.”

“Well, you don’t have to ask me twice, now.” Teddy flashed a wide grin. “Still, I imagine…” Sliding up to squeeze her ass, Teddy shrugged his broad shoulders. “You’ll wanna keep things...quiet. Can’t blame you.” Teddy shook his head, reaching up to thread an errant red strand behind Virginia’s ear. “Don’t want people knowing you take to bed with the crypt keeper now, do you?”

“Hey…” Virginia frowned, covering his hand with her own. “No. I don’t care who knows.” Shrugging, she smiled. “I’m proud to be with you, Teddy. If you’re okay going public, so am I.”

Beaming, Teddy tucked her into the warmth of his large frame, cocooning Virginia in his firm arms and kissing the top of her head. “Well, alright. If you say so, Miss Virginia.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
